Los 7 pecados capitales
by Katie-Soul-Sieth
Summary: Sirius tiene 17 años y, con un giratiempo, puede estar con Harry en 7o curso. (cap4) "Atmósfera contaminada": Siri-boy, Harry, Ron & Draco, juntos en una habitación. ¿Qué pasará? (no slash!). El conjuro de los pecados... el asunto empieza a complica
1. El Reencuentro

****

****

**Disclaimer**: como ya sabréis, estos personajes no son míos. JK se me adelantó en la idea y yo me conformo con tomarlos prestados para la historia que he ideado.

**Summary: **cuando Siri-boy tiene 17 años, y en posesión ilegal de un objeto mágico, pasa todo un curso con Harry y sus amigos y, a la vez, con los Merodeadores. Pero, como no podía ser de otra forma, la presencia de Siri-boy provoca un cambio total en la vida de su ahijado. Un libro y un conjuro tienen la culpa de lo ocurrido. Sirius, junto con Harry, Ron y Draco, son castigados con una maldición y serán poseídos por los 7 pecados capitales. Soberbia, Avaricia, Lujuria, Ira, Gula, Envidia y Pereza.... Ui, ui, ui... Este curso promete ser muy divertido y agotador !!!!!!!!!

**Error!!!!!! **quiero pedir disculpas porque, debido a un problema que tuve con un review (que me lo envié pensando que se lo estaba enviando a otra autora) borré la historia. Es que, sino, parecía que me hubiera enviado un review a mí misma, y no quedaba bien. Pido MIL PERDONES a todos los que me habíais enviado reviews. Lo siento mucho!!!! Espero que volváis a leer la historia y me volváis a decir lo que os parece, si creéis que me lo merezco, claro... Ya sé que no tengo perdón de Dios pero sed compasivas y benignas y volverme a brindar vuestro apoyo, ok? Gracias!!!!!!!! xDxDxD

:::::

:::::

**LOS  7  PECADOS CAPITALES**

**Prólogo:  "El Reencuentro"**

****

- Bienvenidos... a otro año en Hogwarts! – la voz de Dumbledore sonaba igual de ceremoniosa y solemne todos los años en el banquete de bienvenida.

Harry, Ron y Hermione ya esperaban, junto con el resto de hambrientos gryffindors, a que sus platos se llenaran. Sus ruegos no se hicieron esperar y empezaron a devorar a conciencia todo cuanto había en la mesa en cuanto los alimentos aparecieron.

Fue a media cena, en la que a los de último curso se les permitía beber algo de licor de extracto de frutas, cuando Harry, girándose a su derecha para alcanzar la bandeja del pastel de carne, vio a un grupo de chicas de la mesa Gryffindor charlando animadamente con un chico. Llamaban la atención porque eran muchas y porque algunas, incluso, estaban comiendo de pie con tal de estar cerca del muchacho.

Se colocó bien sus gafas para ver mejor al joven y comprobar si conocía al afortunado. Era difícil entre tanta multitud de jovencitas poder averiguar nada, pero sí logró ver algo: un chico, probablemente de su misma edad, con el pelo tan negro como el suyo pero largo hasta los hombros y algo más liso y domable. Se lo quedó mirando unos instantes: le era vagamente familiar...

De repente, y sin esperarlo, se encontró con sus ojos. Un mar azul y profundo, brillante y sincero. El chico misterioso no apartó los ojos de Harry y éste no pudo desviar su mirada. Aquellos ojos le atrapaban, le eran tan... familiares...

Fue entonces cuando el chico de ojos azules le dedicó una sonrisa al ojiverde. Harry lo comprendió todo. No puede ser!!!!!.

- Harry!!!!! Pero cómo te atreves?!!! – Ron le miraba justo enfrente de él con los ojos muy abiertos y algo molesto. -  Era el último trozo de pastel de carne y lo has tirado al suelo!!!!!

El niño (ya no tan niño) que vivió volvió en sí y se dio cuenta de lo que Ron tenía razón: en el suelo estaba todo esparcido el último trozo del codiciado pastel.

- Lo siento... –

- Sí, ya... Seguro que no tanto como yo... – murmuró Ron. Seguidamente recibió un codazo de Hermione, que estaba sentada a su lado.

Harry, en compensación por el trozo de pastel perdido, le dio su bol de puré de calabacín. Ron esbozó una gran sonrisa.

- Harry... ¿estás bien?- le dijo Hermione a media cena.

- Sí... Debe haber sido el licor de frutas.

No había vuelto a ver al chico de ojos azules por mucho que lo había intentado. La multitud de chicas crecía cada vez más alrededor de aquel chico y era imposible verle.

Después de la cena, todo el mundo se fue a sus respectivas salas comunes. Allí permanecieron hablando y charlando de sus aventuras estivales la mayoría de los alumnos de 6º y 7º, pero todos se fueron a la cama después de que la profesora McGonagall traspasara el retrato, vestida con su bata de franela granate y estampado de estrellas, para llamarles la atención.

Aquel día, Harry se durmió con una sensación muy rara. No había visto en la sala común a aquel chico de ojos azules penetrantes y sonrisa cautivadora y sincera. Eso significaba: o bien que ya se habría ido a dormir y que quizá lo volvería a ver rondando por los pasillos al día siguiente, o bien que realmente el licor de frutas le había sentado mal.

Pero Harry estaba seguro de lo que había visto. Pero era tan improbable como imposible: Sirius estaba muerto!!!!!!! Él se negó a aceptar que ya no le volvería a ver y ahora, justo el día en que comenzaban 7º y último curso en Hogwarts, aparecía en el comedor durante el banquete. ¿_Alguien me lo puede explicar_?. seguramente se lo había imaginado todo.

:::::

:::::

Durante la siguiente semana no volvió a ver al muchacho y el ojiverde comenzó a creer que tenía algún problema de vista. La vaga ilusión de volver a verle y asegurarse de que la visión había sido cierta, se evaporaba.

En sus primeras clases, la mayoría de los profesores les concienciaban que debían aplicarse mucho para obtener las mejores calificaciones en sus exámenes de EXTASIS. Todos les dieron ánimos, todos excepto Severus Snape.

- Obviamente, y para no faltar a la tradición, nos fastidia desde el primer día de curso!!! – exclamó Ron al salir de las mazmorras y encaminándose a la torre de Gryffindor.

El profesor Snape les había puesto deberes todos los días de aquella semana. Dos pergaminos enteros de los ingredientes que se pueden utilizar en una poción hipnotizadora y el por qué de su uso; cálculos del peso exacto de raíces de plantas carnívoras que se utilizaban en algunas pociones, y tres pergaminos y medio de teoría sobre los efectos de pociones de auto-ayuda.

Harry, Ron y Hermione iban charlando animadamente por los pasillos (no iban a permitir que los deberes de Snape les amargaran la fiesta) cuando...

- Auch!!!!!! – Ron cayó al suelo.

Le costó un poco recuperarse y levantarse y cuando lo hizo fue para llamar la atención a un chico con una media melena, moreno, que se iba apresuradamente en la otra dirección.

- Oye... Perdona, pero me gustaría que me pidieras disculpas!!!!! – pero ya era tarde, el chico había desaparecido. Ron se quedó con cara de  O

Hermione y el ojiverde le ayudaron a levantarse y a recoger sus cosas del suelo.

- Pero será...!!!!! – empezó a decir enfadado  

- Harry Potter!!!! – alguien le había interrumpido: Albus Dumbledore, su director. – Veo que han tenido un pequeño "encuentro" con... Bueno, seguro que no es nada, señorito Weasley.

Guiñó un ojo a Ron, que se puso algo rojo y miró al suelo mientras se peinaba con la mano su pelo revuelto.

El viejo director de Hogwarts hizo un gesto a Harry para que se acercara.

- Te espero en mi despacho dentro de 15 minutos – les dedicó una sonrisa y se marchó sin más.

Los tres amigos se quedaron plantados en el pasillo mirando cómo se iba Dumbledore. Cuando éste giró la esquina, Hermione se puso histérica:

- Pero Harry... ¡¡¡¿Qué has hecho?!!! – le dio un golpe en su hombro izquierdo. El morado duró unos días.

Pero el ojiverde no había hecho nada malo, o al menos eso pensaba. La verdad era que no lo recordaba: pero si apenas estaban en su primera semana de clases!!!! A Ron y a él no les había dado tiempo de sabotear ninguna clase de Snape, como habían hecho el curso anterior.

La ignorancia de lo que ocurría le llevó hasta la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore muy nervioso. Estaba cerrada y no sabía la contraseña.

_Caramelos picantes, duendecillos confitados, azucarillos de hidromiel_... A ver Harry, piensa: si fueras Dumbledore, ¿qué contraseña habrías puesto?

Pero Harry no tuvo que ponerse en situación, pues apareció la profesora McGonagall.

- Oh, profesora... le importaría decirme la contraseña, es que...

- _Varitas chocolateadas_ - dijo, e hizo un ademán como invitando a Harry a pasar a la escalera.

- Gracias...

- Yo también tengo que hablar con usted, señorito Potter – y subieron juntos hasta el despacho.

Llegaron al final de la larga escalera y encontraron a Dumbledure dando los últimos mordiscos a una varita blanca.

- Oh, ya estás aquí, Harry! Querida Minerva... Sentaos, por favor – dijo en tono pomposo y acabándose el mango de la que Harry supuso era una varita de chocolate.

La profesora de Gryffindor hizo aparecer un sillón y se sentó junto a Dumbledure. Harry se puso muy nervioso. Ahora sí que no entendía nada de nada: tenía a su director y a su profesora sentados frente a él y no recordaba haber hecho nada malo. Quizá no lo sabía, era sonámbulo y por la noche había hecho alguna travesura involuntaria.

Dumbledure pareció leerle el pensamiento porque al instante le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

- No te preocupes, Harry... No pasa nada.

La que estaba más seria era la profesora McGonagall, que parecía algo más nerviosa.

- Albus, ¿dónde está?

- Estará a punto de llegar, tranquila...

Los dos adultos hablaban muy bajito pero Harry les oyó y la curiosidad le venció:

- ¿Quién tiene que venir?

En aquel momento la escalera del despacho hizo un ruido. Alguien había llegado.

- Precisamente hablábamos de ti!!!! –

Harry se giró para ver al recién llegado. No podía ser... El chico moreno y de ojos azules que había visto en el gran comedor la noche de bienvenida y con el que Ron había chocado en el pasillo hacía unos minutos, estaba ahora allí.

Dumbledure cogió aire y expiró fuertemente. El director sonreía, la profesora parecía algo contrariada y resignada y el chico recién llegado miraba a Harry con ojos brillantes y una expresión de felicidad que iluminaba todo su rostro.

El ojiverde se encontraba sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir: impresionado e incrédulo. No podía ser que fuera...

El profesor se encargó de sacarle de dudas.

- Harry Potter, te presento a... Sirius Black!!!! -

:::::

::::

:::::

Continuar

:::::

Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo del fic. Más que nada es el de introducción a la historia, porque si comienzo directamente con los pecados y todo lo demás no tiene gracia!!! xDxDxD

Pues nada más por hoy. Sin ningún de vanidad ni ánimo de lucro, espero sinceramente que me digáis vuestra opinión, sugerencias para el futuro o lo que creáis conveniente, en forma de review. Os lo agradeceré mucho, de verdad!!!!!! xDxDxDxDxD

Gracias por adelantado y…. A seguir leyendo!!!!!!!

Katie-Soul-Sieth

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana

KisSes


	2. Lo que nunca quisiste saber

Aquí el 2º capítulo!!!! Espero estar a la altura de los lectores que lo esperabais. Espero que me sigáis la pista y que los que os unís ahora a la historia también os enganche... xDxDxDxD

Bueno, primero quiero agradecer a las que me dejaron RR, que son:

- **Fallen Fan:** muchísimas gracias por tu review!! xD El primero! ;) Me he leído alguna historia tuya... Escribes muy bien!! (aunque ya te lo digo en los reviews, jejejeje). A ver si tengo tiempo y me leo tu fic de más éxito (el de "El último Partido"). Bueno, me encanta que te guste el tema. Yo creo que está bien (no es por vanidad) y que me puede dar mucho juego... La respuesta es... sí, Sirius tendrá un papel bastante importante en toda la trama, que es la estrella invitada!!!!! Jejejeje (ya tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 5 ;P) Así que... si quieres leer todo por lo que tendrá que pasar el pobre (aunque también lo pasará MUY bien) ya sabes... Tendrás que seguirme la pista!!!! xDxDxD KisSes

- **Lily Black:** gracias por tu opinión, Lily!!!! Por supuesto: Siri-boy tenía que aparecer... jejejejeej!!!!!! En serio consigo hacer reír, aunque sea un poquito? (no sabes cuánto me alegro q lo comentes). Porque a veces no sé si logro dar ese toquecito de humor que quiero darle. En fin... Espero que el 2º capi también te guste y me digas qué te parece, ok? KisSes... (yo también quiero esas varitas de chocolate!!!!! xDxDxD jejejeje)

****

- **Lil-Evans: **me alegro que te hayas unido a las seguidoras de este fic!!!!! Muchas gracias por tu RR!!!!!! xDxDxDxD. Te puedo asegurar que Sirius, Harry, Ron, Draco... etc, la van a liar de vez en cuando: Sí!!!!!! Aunque eso será cuando estén con lo de los pecados y eso (que aún falta un poquillo). Me he leído tu historia ya te dije en el review que me gustó mucho y te lo repito!!!! A ver cuándo puedo leer la continuación, ok? De momento aquí tienes el 2º capi de mi historia. Espero tu RR, ok? Muchos KisSes!!!!!!! (y MUCHAS gracias porque he visto que tienes mi historia entre tus favoritas... qué ilusión!!!! xDxDxD). AH!!!! Y puedes seguir haciendo publi de tu fic (y fics futuros), que no me importa...****

****

- **Claudia: **a ti qué te cuento? Si ya te he dicho gracias y todo!!!! Jejejeje Bueno, gracias again y... nada, que a ver cuándo te animas a publicar tú algo, ok? Gracias también por tus reviews en "Falsas Apariencias"!!!! Ueeeee Cazurra tú, ya t lo dije en el msn... jajajaja Déu/Bye, wapa!!!!!! Nus veiem... xDxD****

Chicas!!!! Haced publi de mis fics por ahí, ok? Jejejeje

Espero que haya más gente que lea esta historia, ok? Que estoy poniendo mucho ilusión en ella... xDxDxD

Bueno, sin más os dejo con el 2º chapter....

El pobre Sirius, una vez está en la época de Harry, se entera de muchas de las cosas que le pasarán... Demasiada información para alguien tan vulnerable!!! Pobre Sirius, lo que tiene que sufrir el pobre!!!! Toda su vida cargando con el peso de saber lo que le depararía el destino. ¿Podríais vivir con esa carga?.

**::::::**

**::::::**

**2nd Chapter: "Lo que nunca quisiste saber"**

El profesor se encargó de sacarle de dudas.

- Harry Potter, te presento a... Sirius Black!!!! -

::::

::::

Harry miró a Dumbledure compadeciéndose de él, pensando que ya estaba delirando. Seguidamente miró al chico que tenía frente a él. Otra vez a Dumbledure y finalmente al chico de nuevo.

Aquello parecía algo surrealista. Seguro que ahora saldrían todos de su escondite y le gritarían: Inocente!!!. Harry esperaba que no fuera así porque hubiera sido una broma de muy mal gusto.

El director habló por él:

- Mira, Harry... sé que creerás que esto es algo surrealista (_sí, justamente eso..._) pero es cierto. Éste es Sirius Black.

Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando. Finalmente fue Sirius el que habló:

- Hola, Harry... Me alegro de verte!!!! – dijo tímidamente y con cara de niño bueno 

Harry no necesitó más palabras. Sabía que era él, era él... Era su padrino Sirius!!!!!!! En un gesto de inercia se acercó a él y le abrazó. Sirius le correspondió con el abrazo. La profesora McGonagall se dio la vuelta disimuladamente para limpiarse una lagrimita que corría furtiva por su mejilla.

El ojiverde necesitó unos minutos para asimilar el echo de que tenía a su padrino delante... y mucho más joven!!!!! Dumbledure se sentó y habló:

- Bueno... creo que será mejor que ahora os vayáis. Seguramente tendréis muchas cosas de las que hablar... –

Les giñó un ojo y abrió un cajón de su mesa, del que sacó unas varitas de chocolate. Él empezó a devorar una que parecía rellena de naranja. Ofreció dos a los muchachos, los cuales las aceptaron gustosos, y tendió otra a la profesora McGonagall.

- Albus, sabes que estoy a régimen... – y la apartó con la mano.

::::

::::

Sirius y Harry fueron a una sala a hablar. Durante el camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada: todo era demasiado emocionante y aún no lo habían procesado del todo.

Se sentaron en unos sillones de terciopelo que había junto a unas estanterías llenas de polvo y libros viejos. Estuvieron unos segundos mirándose fijamente a los ojos hasta que Sirius habló:

- Wow!!!!! Esto es... genial!!!! –

Acto seguido, ambos se pusieron a reír, nerviosos. Harry tenía muchas preguntas y después de haber roto el silencio pensó que era un buen momento para disparar.

- Oye... Sirius – se le hacía difícil volver a decir su nombre – es que aún no me lo creo... ¿Qué... qué haces aquí? – dijo sonriendo entusiasmado.

Sirius se estiró en el sillón y puso los pies encima de una mesita que estaba cerca. Cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza y le miró sonriendo...

- Pues mira... estaba por ahí y me dije... Vamos a hacer una visita a Hogwarts. Sin tener en cuenta de que las chicas de tu tiempo son mucho más lanzadas y atrevidas... –  sonrisa pícara (aixxxxxxx...!!!!!!).

Harry no entendió.

- ¿Las chicas de mi tiempo? ¿De qué hablas?

Sirius se puso otra vez erguido, con las piernas abiertas y apoyando los codos en sus rodillas.

- Verás, Harry... Es algo difícil de explicar pero como eres un chico inteligente, estoy seguro de que lo entenderás a la primera. – cogió aire – Vengo del pasado.

Silencio de ambos.

-  La verdad es que me costó mucho convencer a Albus en su día... pero si no lo hubiera conseguido, ahora no estaría aquí!!!! Así que... aquí estoy!!!!!! – levantó los brazos como quien entra triunfal en algún lugar.

Pese a su explicación, parecía que Harry no lo había entendido porque le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Sirius se rascó la cabeza...

- Bueno, quizá no eres tan listo... Veamos, este verano... o mejor dicho, el verano después de que yo acabara 6º en Hogwarts, tuve una gran idea (como todas las que tengo, por otra parte). Quería venir y ver cómo sería Hogwarts dentro de unos años y me colé en el banquete de bienvenida, pero no entraba en mis planes verte... En un principio pensé que eras James y me dije: Vaya!!! Jamsie también ha venido a hacer una visita y no me ha avisado!!!!.  Pero después me di cuenta de que tenías los ojos de su novia, Lily... Me quedé algo impresionado y volví esa misma noche. Dumbledure me pilló y me prohibió volver a hacerlo pero finalmente accedió a que me quedara, cumpliendo una serie de condiciones, claro... – y dicho esto, volvió a estirarse en el sillón.

Harry seguía sin comprender.

- Pero entonces... ¿Tú quién eres? El Sirius de... 17 años, no? ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

- Con un giratiempo... no sé si sabrás lo que es...

Harry hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. _Sí, sí... con un giratiempo Hermione y yo os salvamos a ti y a Buckbeak en nuestro 3r año_.

- La verdad es que no me esperaba todo esto. Dumbledure me dijo que era muy peligroso que yo estuviera aquí porque podría conocer cosas que... bueno, que me afectarían mucho. Me dijo que tú eres mi padrino!!! Ay, no!!!! Que YO soy tu padrino...!!!!! jejejeje ¿Es eso cierto?

El ojiverde no había caído en aquello. Claro, si Sirius venía del pasado, de cuándo tenía 17 años, obviamente no podía saber nada de lo que le depararía el futuro. Aquella situación era, al menos, curiosa.

- Pues sí... eres mi padrino... – dijo Harry con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

- Entonces, como comprenderás, tengo que saber quiénes son tus padres, porque seguramente les conozco...

Cómo se notaba que aún seguía siendo como un niño porque era muy revoltoso. Saltaba en su sillón, se acercaba a Harry para hablarle y no paraba de sonreír.

- Bueno... eran James Potter y Lily Evans – no pudo evitar que un alo de tristeza acompañara a esas palabras.

- ¿¿Quéééééééé??!!!!!!!!!! Oh my God!!!!!!!!!! –

Harry se asustó mucho cuando Sirius empezó a moverse frenéticamente hacia delante y hacia atrás tapándose la cara con las manos, tocándose el pelo y cogiendo a Harry por los hombros y zarandeándole.

- No puede ser... Es decir, no me lo creo!!!!! Dios... es que lo sabía... Te juro que lo sabía!!!!!!!! Mira, diles que supe desde el principio de su relación que acabarían casados. James y Lily... la pareja perfecta!!!!!!!! Están casados!!!!!!!! No me lo creo...

Sirius seguía en su locura cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry parecía algo triste.

- Perdona, quizá me he emocionado demasiado... Es que no me lo puedo creer. – se puso serio y disimuló un poco – Bueno y... emmmm.... a qué se dedican en el futuro?

¿_Y ahora qué le digo_?.

- Verás, es que... Ellos son, eran.... Bueno, ellos están... muertos –

La sonrisa perfecta del Sirius de 17 años se desvaneció por completo. Bajó la mirada al suelo, se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Harry vio perfectamente como, bajo los mechones que le caían sobre su frente hasta casi los ojos, éstos estaban brillantes, húmedos y apunto de llorar.

- ¿Qué...? – consiguió decir Sirius, pero su voz estaba quebrada.

- Pues... Sí, están muertos. Voldemort los mató. Quiso matarme a mí también pero no pudo. Soy huérfano y... bueno, vivo con mis tíos en verano y....

- Noooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Sirius se había puesto a llorar. Se levantó de repente, con las manos en la cabeza y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

_Maldición!!! No tendría que haberle dicho nada... Se supone que él no puede saberlo!!!!_. Sirius lloraba ahora desconsolado. Estaba fuera de sí, la rabia se había apoderado de él y se dirigió a una de las estanterías y descargó esa ira tirando unos cuantos libros viejos al suelo. Estaba abatido, se volvió a sentar en el sillón y Harry pudo ver sus ojos rojos, del llanto. Sirius no podía hablar.

Pasaron unos minutos sin decirse nada. Harry estaba realmente preocupado por su padrino y le puso una mano en el hombro, intentando calmarle. Nunca se había imaginado que tendría que protagonizar esa escena.

- Perdona, Sirius... No debería habértelo dicho...

- Tranquilo... Es que... no me lo esperaba, quiero decir... que no sé cómo voy a reaccionar cuando les vea ahora, sabes?

Harry abrió mucho los ojos.

- Espera, espera, espera... Es que me cuesta entender todo el cambio con esto del giratiempo. Vas a ver a mis padres!!!!!!!

- Claro!!! Bueno, les voy a ver, pero cuando aún no eran tus padres, obviamente. De la época de la que vengo ahora ellos tienen la misma edad que tú...

Al ojiverde se le había encendido una luz en su mente. Todo tenía solución, ahora que Sirius estaba allí!!!!!!!

- Sirius, podemos arreglarlo!!!!! ¿No te das cuenta? Si ahora vuelves al pasado puedes decirles a mis padres lo que pasará y así podremos evitarlo...!!!!!!! – Se había levantado del sillón, muy exaltado.

- No, Harry... No podemos. Esa es precisamente una de las reglas de los giratiempos. A parte, que es una de las condiciones que Dumbledure me puso en su momento. Cuando me descubrió yo le aseguré que estaba dispuesto y listo para cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, siempre con su protección, claro. Hice un pacto con un conjuro... No puedo revelar nada a los del pasado acerca de lo que va a suceder. Pero es que... no me imaginaba que me enteraría de la muerte de James y Lily... Dios!!!!!!!!!

Harry estaba furioso y con la mirada perdida.

- Entonces, ¿no puedes cambiar nada? Puedes intentar romper el conjuro o algo...

- No... Piensa un poco, Harry. Si hubiera podido cambiar algo, ahora no estaríamos aquí, ¿no lo ves? Si ya ha pasado, significa que no pude cambiarlo...

Su ahijado pareció comprender... _Pero es tan injusto!!!!!_.

::::

Pasaron un largo rato hablando y charlando de sus vidas y travesuras. Harry puso al corriente a su padrino de cosas que pasarían en el futuro porque así se lo ordenó Sirius: quería ser el primero en saber lo que sucedería, a parte de que podría utilizar aquello como instrumento para subir su nota en la clase de Adivinación.

Harry le contó que sus padres se casarían pero que serían traicionados por Peter Petigrew.

- Estúpida rata!!!!!!!!! Nunca tuvimos que confiar en él... – una mueca de asco inundó la cara de Siri-boy.

Aunque en un principio no quería decírselo, finalmente le contó que le inculparían a él de traicionar a sus padres y de entregarlos a Voldemort.

- Pero yo NUNCA haría eso!!!!!!!!!!

- Y no lo hiciste... – dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Harry se asustó cuando su padrino casi se desmaya al oír que se pasaría 12 años en Azkaban. Tuvo que coger un libro, arrancar una de sus hojas viejas (qué más da!!!!) y abanicarlo unos minutos.

Con ojos de corderito degollado (aixxxxxxx qué mono!!) Sirius le dijo a su ahijado...

- ¿Ya es tarde para evitar ir a Azkaban, no? Snifff snifff –

Su ahijado sonrió un poquito y algo resignado contestó en voz baja:

- Me temo que sí... –

::::

::::

Continuará 

:::::

:::::

Bueno, aquí tenéis el 2nd chapter!!!!!!!!!! Espero que os haya gustado y que no os liéis en cuanto a las referencias temporales de: lo que ha pasado, lo que pasará, lo que sabe Sirius... etc, etc, etc. Lo digo porque hasta yo misma me hago un lío!!!! jejejeje xDxDxD

Como siempre, espero fervientemente y con mucha ilusión vuestra opinión en forma de review!!!!! A darle al botoncito de la izquierda, ok? xDxD

Muchas gracias por adelantado a todos y todas (mayoría femenina seguro) y nos leemos dentro de poco!!!!!!!

Katie- Soul-Sieth

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana

KisSes


	3. El intruso

Hola a todos y a todas!!!!!!!!!!!! Aquí tenéis la continuación de mi fic... espero que os guste!!! xDxD

Contesto reviews al final, ok? Gracias y sin más... a leer!!!!!! ;)****

**3rd Chapter: "El intruso"**

Durante los días que siguieron al primer encuentro con Sirius, Dumbledure habló con Harry acerca de lo que habían hablado.

- Sí, ya sabía que se lo habías contado. Hace 20 años... es decir, en la época a la que pertenece Sirius con 17 años, él mismo me dijo que el Harry del futuro se lo había contado...

- Ya, es que... bueno, me preguntó por mis padres y... no podía engañarle - 

No quería que su director le castigara, no había pretendido hacer daño a Sirius con toda aquella información pero tampoco le parecía correcto dejarle en la ignorancia.

- No, no... Si no te estoy recriminando por lo que has hecho, Harry. Pero no le cuentes... bueno, ya sabes. Lo que pasó a finales de 5º curso, ok?

A Harry aún le costaba hacerse a la idea de que Sirius había muerto. Si para él ya era duro, no quería ni imaginar el trauma que supondría para el mismo Sirius saber que moriría a los 37 años. Comprendió perfectamente la voluntad de su director de preservar la integridad de Sirius ante tan impactante noticia.

:::::

:::::

Lo que Harry no sabía, porque ni Dumbledure ni su padrino se lo habían dicho, era que éste pasaría el curso con él. Así fue como, un buen día, al entrar en la clase de Transfiguración, vio a todo un grupo de chicas alrededor de su padrino. Ambos se miraron, Sirius sonriendo ampliamente y Harry algo sorprendido y con cara interrogante. _¿Pero qué haces aquí?_

- ¿Quién es ese chico tan guapo? – Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y se peinó un poco su alborotado pelo cuando los tres se sentaron.

- ¿Cómo?!!!!! ¿Eso es guapo? Por favor!!!!! Yo soy mucho más guapo, Herm. No sabes apreciar la calidad... – Ron parecía algo celoso y dijo esto sacando pecho intentando impresionar a Hermione, pero ésta no quitaba ojo a Sirius (aunque ella no sabía que era Sirius, claro).

Sirius parecía algo agobiado aunque no paraba de sonreír.

- De una en una, chicas... De una en una... –

Los minutos pasaban y la profesora McGonagall se iba poniendo nerviosa. Aún recordaba cuando había tenido como alumno a Sirius. Aquello era una pesadilla para ella. Pensaba que ya se había librado de él, pero no. Ahora tendría que volver a impartirle clases y aguantar sus ligoteos, que provocaban retrasos inaguantables al comenzar las lecciones. Harta, se dispuso a presentar a Sirius al resto de la clase.

- Bueno, chicas... ¿Os podéis sentar ya, por favor? Quiero presentaros a un nuevo alumno que se ha incorporado a nuestra escuela. Mark Marsden será vuestro compañero en este último curso.

Algunas chicas, entusiasmadas ante la llegada de una mercancía de tan buena calidad, empezaron a aplaudir y otras, simplemente, suspiraron como bobas mirándole descaradamente (entre las cuales se encontraba Hermione).

Ron se pasó toda la clase clavando una mirada asesina a Sirius, o mejor dicho, a Mark Marsden. Éste estaba acaparando toda la atención y ahora Hermione no le hacía caso. Harry notó los celos de su amigo y no pudo más que reírse por la situación.

En cuanto acabó la clase, para sorpresa de todos, Mark se acercó a Harry y se dieron la mano, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

- Bueno, es que... nos encontramos en la biblioteca el otro día y empezamos a hablar... – dijo Harry para salvar la situación y ante la mirada de asombro de Ron.

Sin duda, lo mejor sería que explicara la verdad a su amigo antes de que éste empezara a sentir una irreversible animadversión hacia el que era su padrino.

- Hermione, ahora volvemos... mmmm... vamos al lavabo, ok? – dijo Harry como excusa para poder hablar los tres tranquilamente y aclarar las cosas.

Ron siguió a Harry y a Sirius hasta el lavabo de los prefectos (pues él era prefecto).

- Pero... ¿esto no es lo que hacen las chicas? Nosotros no vamos en grupo al lavabo... – dijo cuando entraron.

Le mandaron callar y fue Sirius el que comenzó a contárselo todo: lo del giratiempo, quién era él en realidad, las condiciones de Dumbledure... Cuando hubo terminado, Ron le miró incrédulo.

- O sea... que es cierto!!!!!!! Eras un sex symbol a los 17? Me tendrás que enseñar, eh?!!!!! – y los dos se pusieron a reír.

Ahora Harry estaba preocupado por otra cosa.

- ¿Y se puede saber cómo es que Dumbledure te ha dejado estar en clases?

- Bueno, la verdad es que... Después de saber que soy, o mejor dicho, que seré tu padrino... Después de saber que voy a tener que ir a prisión y todo... pues me doy cuenta de que no voy a tener mucho tiempo para estar contigo, así que... – se puso algo rojo – le insistí tanto que al final el pobre hombre me dijo que sí...

- Pero tú... ¿le contaste que ya sabías lo que pasaría? – preguntó Ron.

Sirius se quedó un momento callado.

- Pues... sí. Le dije algunas cosas...

- Claro!!!! O sea... que Dumbledure sí que sabía todo a lo que nos enfrentaríamos, Harry!!!!!!! – el pelirrojo estaba algo indignado.

Harry, aunque el mismo Dumbledure le había dicho que ya lo sabía todo unos días atrás, no había caído en eso.

- Tendríamos que... gastarle alguna bromilla por no habernos dicho nada... – Harry sonreía maliciosamente.

- No podéis hacerlo... Yo también sabía lo que pasaría, al igual que él, pero no podíamos deciros nada... –

Pero no pareció convencer ni a su ahijado ni a Ron, que se miraron como cómplices de alguna jugarreta futura que le harían a su estimado director.

- Una pregunta... Entonces tú ahora, ¿qué harás? Llevar como una doble vida entre tu 7º curso y éste?

- Exacto!!! Sabéis... será genial porque voy a poder estar con mis merodeadores y con vosotros a la vez!!!!!!!! xDxD

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en su bello u juvenil rostro pero rápidamente se desvaneció y dijo, con tristeza:

- Sabéis... Es muy complicado volver al pasado y continuar actuando delante de James, Lily, Remus...

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Harry, ¿tú qué harías si supieras lo que le depara el destino a tu mejor amigo y no pudieras decírselo?

Al instante entendieron...

- Debe ser algo difícil, no? – dijo Ron, con miedo de meter la pata.

- Pues sí, lo es... Y mucho!!!!!! Saber que Peter los va a traicionar y que por su culpa van a morir... Y tener que hacer como si no supiera nada!!!!!! Me dan ganas de matarlo, pero no puedo hacerlo... –

Aquello parecía frustrante. De repente, Harry se sintió culpable. Culpable porque, sin quererlo, había condenado de un modo u otro al que sería su padrino. Sirius vivió con él sabiendo lo que pasaría. Lo sabía todo y no podía hacer nada, sólo dejar que lo que tenía que suceder, sucediera sin más... Lo sabía todo, excepto...

Unos aplausos rompieron el silencio sepulcral del baño. Harry, Ron y Sirius se quedaron quietos, mirándose en silencio y asustados. _¿Quién está aplaudiendo?_.

- Sorpresa... –

::::

Draco Malfoy apareció de detrás de una columna. Dejó de aplaudir y se puso las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Su sonrisa triunfante e insultantemente burlona lo explicaba todo.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo, Malfoy? – preguntó Harry, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- Pues mira, pasaba por aquí y me dije: vamos a ver de qué hablan San Potter y Weasley Pis con el nuevo intruso de Hogwarts!!!!!!!

Draco se acercaba peligrosamente a los tres muchachos y Ron tenía serios problemas para controlarse y no pegarle un puñetazo. En realidad llevaba 7 años esperando para dárselo.

- Y... Oh, qué grata sorpresa!!!!! Si resulta que nuestro querido amigo es nada más y nada menos que Sirius Black!!!! Si no me lo dicen, no te hubiera reconocido nunca... Realmente tu cara quedó demasiado demacrada después de lo de Azkabán. Nada que ver con la que tienes ahora... – le miró fijamente a los ojos, riéndose  -  Sé de más de uno que se va a alegrar mucho con tu vuelta, Black...

Harry sintió una punzada en el estómago, pero Ron se adelantó a sus movimientos y agarró a Draco por el cuello de la túnica sin que éste pudiera reaccionar y lo empujó contra la pared. Los otros dos chicos se le unieron y rodearon a Draco, que ahora les miraba desafiantes, respirando fuertemente y con algo de dificultad.

- Disculpa, ¿has dado a entender que vas a contar lo que has oído, o me lo ha parecido? – Ron se acercaba más amenazadoramente a Malfoy. Sus narices estaban a escasos centímetros.

Sirius era el que estaba más apartado. No entraba en sus planes el pensar que sería descubierto por un slytherin: todos tenían alma de traidores. Ahora todo podía irse al traste por culpa de ese...

- Estúpido!!!!! – dijo entre dientes y bajito – Más te vale no decir nada, ¿me oyes? Yo no quiero tener problemas y seguro que tú tampoco, ¿me equivoco?

- A mí nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer... Además, tú eres de los nuestros!!!! Eras un aliado del Señor Oscuro... –

En su mirada había una mezcla de admiración, burla y odio. Ese mismo odio fue el que Sirius le devolvió con su mirada, pero no sólo él, también Ron y Harry.

- A ver, te lo vamos a explicar sólo una vez más, ok? Mira, ahora te voy a soltar, te vas a ir corriendo a tu habitación, te meterás en tus sábanas de seda dorada, te dormirás y mañana te despertarás sin recordar nada de nada... ¿Has entendido el plan? – Ron estaba cada vez más rojo y apretaba con más fuerza el cuello de la túnica de Draco.

- Suéltame... He dicho que me sueltes!!!!!!!!!! – dijo amenazador.

Ron le soltó y los tres se quedaron mirando al rubio. Éste, que se había puesto serio, miró al suelo, se colocó bien el cuello de su camisa y de la túnica y esbozó una sonrisa maquiavélica. Ron no lo soportó más y le pegó un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda. Draco cayó al suelo sangrando por la nariz. La verdad fue que Ron también se hizo daño en los nudillos pero no le importó y disimuló el dolor. Harry se había dado cuenta de que la situación se les había ido de las manos.

- ¿Pero qué has hecho? Ahora será peor!!!!! –

El slytherin intentaba incorporarse, con su mano derecha intentando para la hemorragia y con la izquierda apoyada en el suelo. Miró a Ron con una furia incontrolable.

- Eres un hijo de...!!!!!!!!!!!

**_¡¡¡¡PLINK!!!!!_**

Alguien conocido había aparecido en los baños y les miraba con rostro severo.

:::::

:::::

Continuará 

:::::

:::::

Ey!!!!!!!!! Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Es un poco más... digamos... violento que los otros, por la escena de la pequeña pelea y y eessoooooo!!!! (óigase la voz de la Pantoja's Puerto Rico o Latre!!!!) jajajajaja... 

Draco, como no podía ser de otro modo, se ha colado en este fanfic y va a compartir protagonismo junto con Siri-boy, Harry & Ron... Es que me obliga: quiere salir en mi fanfic!!!!!!!! xDxDxD

**Agradecimientos:**  ueeeeee agradezco a my friend Prue el nombre de Mark Marsden (jejejeje). Fue ella la que me dio ese nombre, que es el que usa Sirius en este fanfic para no revelar su verdadera identidad. Es que no se me ocurría ningún nombre decente y Prue me dijo: _Mark Marsden, suena genial..._. Pues ahí está... xDxDxD Thanx, trusy!!!!!

**Contesto reviews: **

- **Lil-Evans:** bueno... sé que te has ido de vacaciones y no sé cuándo podrás leerme (sniff sniff) pero igualmente aquí te dejo mi agradecimiento por seguirme, ok? Pues sí... pobre Siri-boy. Lo sabía todo!!! Aixxx... pobrecillo. En fin... Espero leer el 3r capi de tu fic cuando vuelvas, ok?  Y espero que te guste éste 3º del mío (en cuanto lo puedas leer, clar...) xDxD Muchas gracias por tu comentario!!!!!!! xDDDDD

- **Kei-Kugodgy**: emmmm... no entendí mucho tu review, pero bueno… Gracias igualmente y espero que leas este 3º y que me digas qué tal, ok? Te sigo la pista por tu fic, eh? KisSes!!!!!!

- **Lily Black:** pues sí, efectivamente. Sirius, (si la realidad de mi fic hubiera ocurrido) lo sabría todo antes de que pasara. Lo cual es bastante... sí, duro. Una guarrada, vaya!! xD Me alegra que esperes este chap y espero no haberte decepcionado con él, ok? By the way... yo no soy mala, eh? Jajajaja Pero en la vida hay que sufrir y, desengañémonos, estos personajes están destinados a padecer... jajajaja Sorry si soy muy mala (sniff) xP

- **Fallen Fan:** hay la ilusión que me da ver tus reviews!!!! xDD Pues la verdad es que lo de las varitas de chocolate se me ocurrió... así, porque sí, sabes? ¿Un premio? ¿Yo? Aixxxx!!!!! (autora sonrojada) No exageres!!! Pues, sí: ya leí tu fic de "El último partido" y... por dios!!! Te lo digo en los reviews pero te lo repito aquí... Tienes que continuarlo, ok? Please... Bueno, espero que este chap también te guste y qué me digas qué tal voy, ok? (permanece atenta a "Falsas Apariencias" xq el 6º capi está casi acabado xDxD). Muchas muchas gracias!!!!!!! And kisSes...

- **Daphneblack:** gracias por tu RR!!!!!! Pues sí, Sirius pasará una larga temporada con Harry... jejejeje Todo el 7º curso, alternando, por supuesto, con su propio 7º curso, con los merodeadores xDxD. Pues claro, es que Siri-boy, nuestro Siri-boy NO está muerto. Pues espero que te siga gustando y que me digas si te sigue interesando o no, ok? XP ;) KisSes!!!!!!!

- **Krlota Riddle:** pues qué decir? Me encanta que te guste mucho mucho mucho... jejejeej ;) Me alegra que te unas a los que me leen en este fic y espero y deseo que siga así (siempre que se tenga tiempo, claro...). Pues, lo de los pecados capitales (que también me encantan a mí, de ahí que surgiera el fic) aún tardarán algún capítulo en llegar. Es que hay que preparar bien el terreno para que la trama tenga consistencia. Aunque quizá debería ir más al grano y no dar tantos rodeos, pero bueno... Da igual!!!! Jejejeje Muchos kisSes wapa!!!!!!!! xDDD

- **Claudia:** ueaaaaa Ya lo dije. Sirius va a sufrir un pokillo, nada más... pero también se lo pasará bien, tranquila. Me alegra que también me sigas en esta historia, wapa!!! Aún estoy esperando que me pases la historia por el messenger, eh? (bueno, será porque casi no me conecto... ehem). Ya la estás publicando, me entiendes? Jajajajaja venga, anímate... aquí ya tienes una lectora asegurada!!!!! Besicussss....

- **Giny Sweet:** tranquila, porque este fic seguro que continúa... jajajaja ;) Los pecadillos... aún tardarán en llegar, pero espero que puedas aguantar!!!!! Vas a ver la que van a liar esos cuatro.. juassss juasssssssss (sonrisa perversa y diabólica) xDxDxDD Bueno, muchas gracias por tu RR y espero que me sigas...

- **Arwen Vanadis Magic:** trusy del alma!!!!!!! ¿Qué te voy a decir a ti que ya no sepas? xDxD Pues que alegra que me leas... Sigue con tu libro, tus proyectos y, por Dios (léanse Sirius, Lestat & laaaargo etc), sigue con tus fics!!!!!! Ese último Heavenly Delight... (babas babas...). Estas últimas noches estoy soñando con... Dorian!!!!! Jajajaja Bueno, espero que leas este capi y que me digas qué tal, ok? Nos vemos.... emmm... sí, el lunes. At  4:45, no? Para cmprar el regalo a Prue!!!! Ueaaaaa (aquí lo puedo poner xq hay la seguridad de q no lo leerá.... jajajajajaja). Bueno, a ver si nos vemos en el msn y tenemos nuestras profundas conversations.... jaajajajaj Muaka, wapísima!!!!!!!! (x cierto.... estoy MUY ilusionada con lo de Calella... Me van entrando paranoias!!!! Será genial!!!!) xDDDD Uixxx acabo de recibir un mensaje tuyo!!!!!! Ueaaaaa... Un mal review? ¿A ti? JA!!! Eso es... un momento: lo acabo de leer... ¿quién esa tal... ehem... Nika? ¿Dice que alguien te perdone? Por-fa-vor... o sea... Desterrada d x life, perdona... jajajaja Don't worry, trusy!!!!!!! Arwen Vanadis THE BEST!!!!!!!!!!!! (x cierto… ehem, quizá es algo de ignorancia, pero... qué quiere decir OCC?)

Ui, ui, ui... ¿Quién será la persona que entra en los baños ? La verdad es que no es que sea muy importante para el desarrollo posterior de la trama el echo de que sea un personaje u otro, pero vaya... Es para dejaros con algo de suspense, ok? xDxD

Nos leemos dentro de poco... y recordad decirme qué os ha parecido!!!!!!!

Katie- Soul-Sieth

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana

KisSes


	4. Atmósfera contaminada

Hola a todas!!!!! Ando algo ocupada con mis cosas y por eso os pido perdón por tardar en actualizar, pero como sois almas comprensivas, seguro que me entendéis (¿a que sí?) -

Bueno, antes de empezar... quiero agradeceros de todo corazón vuestros reviews, así que os los voy a contestar!!!!

- **Fallen Fan:** ueaaa!!! Hola wapa!!! Muchas gracias por tus reviews (tb en "Falsas apariencias", aunque ya te lo dije). Entre Sirius (nuestro lindo perrito), Draco (nuestro rubio perfecto), Ron (mi, perdón... nuestro pelirrojo sexy) y Harry (nuestro ojiverde)... ufff!!!! ¿Qué más se puede pedir? (Katie guiña el ojo, jejeje). Por cierto, le dije a mi amiga Prue que te gustó el nombre de Mark Marsden y me dijo: Aixxx... dale las gracias!!! . Así que ya sabes... xDDD Bueno, pues lo dicho. Aquí tienes el chapter 4th que espero que te guste!!! - Muchos KisSes!!!!!!

- **Winamark: **hola!!!! Pues, siento decirte, que… bueno. Ya leerás si tus predicciones son ciertas -. Me has dado alguna idea para el futuro del fic, sobre lo que dijiste de si Remus puede viajar en el tiempo (Katie con la mano en el mentón...). Bueno, si quieres y tienes time, pásate por "Masacre...", que de momento es el que me está gustando más hacer!!! - Muchas gracias por tu review!!!!! Y a ver qué te parece este capítulo, ok? Muchos KisSes!!!!!!

- **Lily Black: **hi!!!!!!El personaje que entra en los baños, es uno de los que nombraste, sólo te digo eso!! ;) Bueno, me alegro que te gustara el capítulo y... No, no es que Ron se esté poniendo agresivo. Es que el pelirrojo, en mi fic, va a tener mucho carácter y, bueno... estaba protegiendo la identidad de Sirius, así que se le perdona todo... - Espero que este capítulo también te guste, ok? KisSes!!!!!!

- **Claudia:** hola wapa!!! Por supuesto: Draco es necesario en este fic!!! jajajaj Pues sí, hija mía, sí... Ya me gustaría que hubiera un Sirius en nuestra clase, ya... y no tener que ir a las de al lado para encontrarlos!!! Aixxx... jejejej xDxDxD Pues nada, aquí tienes la continuación y, estarás contenta, que te dije por el msn quién era el que entraba, eh? jejeje Aunque ya ves qué noticia... Bueno, un kisS y nos vemos, ok? -

- **Arwen Vanadis Magic:** EY!!!!! Ueaaaa Bueno, peazo día ayer en Kaleya, eh? Día trusero!!!! Ueeeee... jejejeje - Bueno, el 4º capi lo publico hoy, aunque sé q no lo vas a poder leer hasta el... sábado, cuando vuelvas, o el domingo, pero bueno, no importa. Es que Brian, es mucho Brian (-) y claro, hay q estar lista en cualquier momento xq cuando él dice come here, baby , hay que ir xq ya se sabe q lo que te vas a encontrar va a ser bueno!!! (babas babas!!!!). En la "acampada" de la semana que viene (x Brian&Sirius, necesito que llegue ya!!!) ya os contaré cómo va el fic y os pediré consejo para que me ayudes con la trama de los pecaillos, ok? Nada de analogías cutres, sinó razonamientos y estudios auténticos!!! xDD Bueno, trusy... nos vemos pronto, ok? Muaka Muaka Muaka!!!

- **Lunita Lupin Black:** hola Lunita!!! Respondo tus preguntas... Sí, los 4 fantásticos van a estar juntos en el asunto. Puse lo de severo para crear algo de confusión pero... ¿será nuestro Sevy? Lee el capi y lo sabrás!! - Ya, ya sé que lo que le he hecho a Sirius es de mala persona (sniff sniff). Pero se lo hago con cariño, mujer... xDDD Pues aquí tienes el 4º capi y ya me dirás qué tal, eh? Muchos KisSes y gracias por tu review!!!!!

- **Tynita: **uola!!!! Me alegra que también te unas a esta historia... jajajajaj Y esoooo!!!!! Sí, ya sé que al principio puede ser algo confuso y todo eso, pero... no sé. Se me ocurrió lo de que Sirius volviera y pensé: ya está!! Un giratiempo y hecho!! . Pues también intento darle un toque de humor y tal, porque sinó quizá sería algo más aburrida, no? Bueno, aquí está el chapter 4th que espero que te guste, ok? No tengo tiempo de conectarme al messenger!!! (sorry very much!!). Muchos KisSes, wapa!!!!!

- **Sasha Nirkka:** hey!!! How are u? Me alegra que te guste el fic… y, mira: eres la primera que ha caído en esa observación de lo de Snape!!!! Así me gusta: lectoras avispadas!!! - Pues esa pregunta se resuelve en el capi 5 así que... Todo tiene explicación!!!! Ahí está: prefiero al Ron tipo macho que al tontito y pobrecito!!! (como supongo que a todas, no?). Bueno, espero que te guste este capi, ok? Will u tell me if u like it? I hope so!!! KisSes!!!!!

- **Isilwen:** hola!!!!! - ¿Casi te hago llorar? Ay, madre mía!!!! (oopsss!!). Bueno, pero... ¿quién te asegura que no se enterará de todo? (ehem, no adelantemos acontecimientos!!). Sigo escribiendo y ya sabes que yo tb te sigo la pista, así que ya sabes... A actualizar, eh? Ya me dirás qué tal voy con el capi, ok? Muchos KisSes, wapa!!!!! xDDDD

Bueno, y ya sin más dilación... os dejo con el prometido capítulo, ok? Espero que os guste!!!! - xDDD

::::

::::

**4th Chapter: "Atmósfera contaminada"**

El slytherin intentaba incorporarse, con su mano derecha intentando para la hemorragia y con la izquierda apoyada en el suelo. Miró a Ron con una furia incontrolable.

- Eres un hijo de...!!!!!!! -

**_¡¡¡¡PLINK!!!!!_**

Alguien conocido había aparecido en los baños y les miraba con rostro severo.

:::::::::

:::::::::

Bajo unas gafas de media luna, unos ojos azules les miraban serios.

- Profesor Dumbledure, Weasley me ha pegado... – se apresuró a decir Draco, incorporándose y haciendo una mueca exagerada de dolor.

- Cállate, Malfoy... Si no quieres otro golpe... – dijo Ron por lo bajito.

Minutos más tarde estaban los cuatro jóvenes en el despacho del director, sentados. Dumbledure estaba de pie y mirándolos con expresión grave.

- Fue buena idea colocar sensores de peligro en las insignias de los prefectos... Me gustaría saber qué habría ocurrido si no hubiera sabido lo que sucedía en ese baño.

_Pues que ahora mismo Draco tendría más de un ojo morado_ , caviló Ron.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Alguien es capaz de explicarme lo que ha tenido lugar en ese baño? – dijo sentándose en su majestuosa silla.

Sirius fue el que tomó la palabra antes de que lo hiciera Draco y tergiversara la historia por completo.

- Pues mire, nosotros estábamos en el baño y...

- He cambiado de idea... ¡¡¡¡No quiero saberlo!!!!

Dumbledure le había interrumpido sin más, en un tono que no daba lugar a la réplica. Sin embargo, se le veía más relajado que antes. El director abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó una varita de chocolate. Empezó a comérsela mientras miraba a los chicos. Ron miraba la varita con deleite. _Si después está de buen humor, le pido una!!!!_ .

- Queridos hijos míos – dijo en un tono suave y paternal que asustó a los cuatro muchachos - lo mejor que podéis hacer ahora es olvidar lo que ha pasado e intentar seguir otro camino. El diálogo debe iluminaros, no la violencia...

¿_Ahora es un guía espiritual_? , pensó Harry.

- Draco, como tu director, te ordeno que no desveles nada de lo que hayas oído en el baño de prefectos, ¿entendido? - y le apuntó amenazadoramente con la varita de chocolate mordisqueada.

El slytherin desvió los ojos, miró al suelo y sonrió levemente.

- ¿Has entendido? – repitió insistente Dumbledure.

- Sí, profesor...

El profesor Dumbledure sonrió satisfecho. Sabía que Draco no diría nada...

- ¡¡¡Excelente!!! Para asegurarme de que todo está arreglado, voy a llevaros a una sala para que podáis hablar tranquilamente. No saldréis de ella hasta que hayáis solucionado vuestras diferencias, ok? Muy bien... Let's go!!!!! –

Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su despacho con unos andares raros: parecía un hombre del campo, campechano, dando saltitos al caminar. Estaba algo raro, pensaron los chicos, pero no vacilaron y siguieron a Dumbledure.

..............

El director les llevó hasta una sala en la que ninguno de los cuatro había estado nunca. Llena de estanterías y libros polvorientos, candelabros y antorchas. Con las paredes de piedra y muebles de madera oscura. No había sillas pero Dumbledure las hizo aparecer.

Cuando estuvieron solos, los cuatro chicos se miraron incómodos. Los tres gryffindors miraban amenazadoramente a Malfoy, especialmente Ron.

- Cálmate, Weasley Pis... Ya has oído a Dumbledure… La violencia no es el camino – dijo sarcástico e imitando la voz pausada que había usado su director.

- Cálmate, serpiente repeinada... Ya has oído a Dumbledure... ¡¡¡¡Cierra la boca!!!! – Sirius no podía más. Apenas conocía al slytherin desde hacía unas horas y ya sentía por él una profunda antipatía.

- Ya lo he dicho... Estate tranquilo, Black... No voy a decir nada.

Miró directamente a Sirius, burlándose.

- Supongo que a cambio querrás algo... – dijo Sirius poniéndose cómodo en una de las sillas.

- Obviamente... Chico listo!!!!!!!! –dijo el rubio chasqueando los dedos, simulando que Sirius le había impresionado.

El ambiente seguía estando muy cargado, todos estaban en tensión y alerta. Draco era el único que estaba de pie y empezó a pasearse por la habitación mirando las estanterías y los libros viejos. Pasó su mano derecha por los lomos de los que estaban en la estantería más cercana. Los tres gryffindors le miraban expectantes y él lo sabía: le encantaba sentirse observado.

- Vuestra amiga, la sangre sucia, estaría muy contenta rodeada de estos sucios libros viejos, no? – dijo riendo.

Ron apretó los puños. _¡¡¡Contrólate!!!_ .

- Ui, mira qué interesante este de aquí... "_El mundo muggle en el siglo XVIII: ignorancia mágica y revolución_". Éste sería perfecto para ella. Este de aquí también está bien: "_Ruinas antiguas del Reino Unido_"... Aquí seguro que aparece tu casa, Weasley Pis. Y fíjate!!! Éste es para mí... "_Pecados mágicos, mortales y capitales_".

- Sí, perfecto para alguien que irá al infierno por todo el mal que ha hecho y que le queda por hacer... – Harry se adelantó a Ron en la réplica.

- Bueno, es lo que hay... – levantó las cejas con falsa resignación y dejó el último libro en su estante.

Draco se dio cuenta de que un papel viejo y arrugado se deslizó de entre las páginas del tomo y se posó en el suelo. Se lo quedó mirando, como si el papel le hubiera insultado al atreverse a caer al suelo, pero finalmente lo recogió. Se lo quedó mirando, muy serio y con el ceño fruncido.

Estuvo unos segundo en silencio y sin moverse. Ron, que ya estaba harto de tanta tontería, histérico, le dijo chillando:

- ¡¡¡¡Lee lo que pone!!!! -

Para su sorpresa y la del resto, Draco obedeció:

- _Lectores del pergamino: futuros poseídos por los siete pecados capitales... Toda una vida y viaje al infierno. Todo empieza ahora: empezad a pecar!!!!_ -

Cuando lo hubo leído los miró, con el ceño aún fruncido.

- ¿Alguien sabe lo que...? – pero no pudo terminar su pregunta.

Una espesa niebla de color rojizo y aspecto uniforme inundó la atmósfera. Todos se miraron entre ellos y después observaron atentamente la bruma. Sirius fue el primero en acercarse.

- Cuidado, Sirius... Puede ser peligroso!!! – le advirtió Harry, pero él también se iba acercando, al igual que Ron y Draco.

Cuando estuvieron a escasos centímetros de aquella niebla, una voz en la mente de Ron empezó a ordenarle: _Tócala, tócala..._ , y como el pelirrojo siempre hacía caso a su voz interior, alargó la mano y, cuando sus dedos estuvieron a escasos centímetros de la nubecilla...

::::

**_¡¡¡¡BOOM!!!!_**

::::

Los cuatro muchachos cayeron al suelo, impulsados por la honda expansiva de una explosión que contaminó la estancia. La nube había desaparecido... Ninguno había resultado herido pero todos empezaron a toser.

- La que has liado, Weasley... – dijo Draco, que se estaba ahogando.

- ¡¡¿Yo?!! Pero si has sido tú el que la ha hecho aparecer... – dijo el aludido, incorporándose con dificultad.

Ayudó a Sirius y a Harry a levantarse, mientras Draco seguía en el suelo.

- ¿Qué era esa niebla...?

- No lo sé, pero quizá nos ha entrado por la nariz y... por eso tosíamos... ¡¡¡¡Yo qué sé!!!! – explicó Sirius, que estaba igual de desconcertado que el resto.

- Será mejor que vayamos a decírselo a Dumbledure...

- Sí... Seguro que el viejo barbudo sabrá lo que ha pasado!!!! – Draco se había puesto de pie, se limpiaba la túnica y dijo esto en tono sarcástico.

::::

**_¡¡¡PLINK!!!_**

::::

- El viejo barbudo ya está aquí, señorito Malfoy... – dijo sonriente el director, que acababa de aparecer en la sala

Malfoy bajó la mirada y siguió tosiendo...

- He vuelto a detectar peligro... ¿No les he dicho que arreglaran sus diferencias? -

Entre los cuatro chicos contaron lo que había sucedido, mientras Dumbledure les miraba atentos sentado en un sillón que había hecho aparecer. Una vez terminado el relato, y después de haber permanecido en silencio, habló:

- Mmmm... interesante... Creo que ya sé lo que ha sucedido – dijo con la mano en su mentón, peinándose la barba.

_¿Ah sí?_ , pensó Ron.

- Draco, tráeme el libro del que decís que se ha caído el papel.

El slytherin obedeció y le trajo el libro polvoriento de "_Pecados mágicos, mortales y capitales_". Dumbledure empezó a hojearlo, mientras se subía continuamente sus gafas de media luna, que se le iban cayendo nariz abajo. Iba haciendo expresiones del tipo _¡¡¡Ah!!!_ , _¡¡¡Oh!!!_ , _¡¡¡Ajá!!!_ , _¡¡¡Interesante!!!_ . Los muchachos se estaban reprimiendo para no gritarle que callara y dijera lo que tuviera que decir, sin rodeos ni monosílabos.

Sirius fue el primero que se atrevió a pedírselo, amablemente.

- Perdone, pero... ¿Nos podría contar qué es lo que sabe o lo que le parece tan interesante? – dijo levantando las cejas.

El director levantó la vista, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que los chicos estaban allí o se hubiera olvidado.

- Oh, sí!!! Claro... Mirad, éste es un libro muy antiguo de conjuros y hechizos sobre los pecados. Habla de los pecados mágicos y también de los muggles, entre los que se encuentran los más importantes: los siete pecados capitales (Nda: título de my fic xDxDxD). Está arrancada la página 713, que es la que se ha caído al suelo -

Todos le miraban expectantes. _¡¡¡¡Continúe!!!!_ .

- Pues bien, en esa página está escrito el conjuro de Los Siete Pecadores, unos brujos americanos que en el siglo XVIII fueron poseídos cada uno por un pecado capital. Vivieron poseídos por el pecado el resto de su vida. Hay que decir que todos estuvieron de acuerdo en eso, ya que ellos mismos escribieron el conjuro. Querían experimentar con ellos mismos... -

- ¿Y...? – Harry necesitaba saber lo que seguía a aquella revelación. No quería saberlo pero, ¡¡¡necesitaba saberlo!!!

- Bueno, pues... Ahora, vosotros... Como Draco lo ha leído en voz alta, pues... Supongo que habéis hecho el conjuro!!!! – dijo con una cara entre sonriente y preocupada.

- ¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!! – exclamaron los cuatro chicos al unísono.

- ¡¡Pero si al otro lado de la página lo pone!! Mirad: _Es recomendable, a no ser que se quiera experimentar con ello, que el conjuro no sea pronunciado en voz alta en un lugar cerrado, pues la niebla roja que se creará a continuación, será la que posea a los presentes y los convierta en pecadores_ . ¡¡¡¡Aquí lo dice bien claro!!!!

_Ya, bueno... Pero es que no hemos mirado la parte de detrás!!!!_ , pensó Sirius.

- Y... ¿cuáles van a ser ahora las consecuencias, profesor? – dijo Draco cruzando los brazos.

- Pues... Creo que en este libro no explica exactamente lo que pasará, así que os recomiendo que ahora os vayáis a dormir y descanséis, mientras yo averiguo un poco, ok? -

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza. Estaban muy cansados. Era ya casi de noche y ni siquiera habían ido al gran comedor a cenar, pero ninguno lo hizo aquella noche. Todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones y se acostaron: habían pasado demasiadas cosas ese día.

- Tú, Sirius, vuelve con el giratiempo a tu época!!! Y no olvides tomarte la poción para... -

- Sí, profesor... No se preocupe por eso!!! – dijo intentando sonreír.

:::::

:::::

Continuará 

:::::

::::::

Hola!!!!!! Ya sé que es un poco raro: demasiadas cosas que pasan en tan sólo una tarde, pero las emociones hay que condensarlas y en cuanto menor sea el espacio de tiempo, mejor!!!!!!! jejejeje xDDD

Pues nada, espero que el 4º chapter haya sido de vuestro agrado y que me digáis qué os parece y si voy por buen camino con la historia, ok? También, por supuesto, si queréis dar alguna idea o algo que queráis que introduzca en el fic!!!! No sé, eso vosotros mismos... pero no tengáis vergüenza!!!!

:::::

**Dedicado a:** este capítulo está dedicado (decisión de última hora) a Arwen Vanadis... Rose!!! ¿Què t'ha passat? No te preocupes por nada: ni por la semana de "acampada", ni por lo de París, ok? Tú sólo PONTE BUENA y continúa siendo nuestra trusy!!!!

::::::

Bueno, después de este... arrebato, me despido, porque ya no estoy de humor para nada... TT

Nos vemos pronto y... espero con ilusión vuestras opiniones, ok? A ver si me animáis un poco...

(Para las que les interese, que sepáis que sigo trabajando en mis otros dos fics, ok?)

Katie-Soul-Sieth

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana

KisSes


End file.
